


The Consolation of Philosophy

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [24]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M, Philosophy, Spinoza (Jeeves), indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Indeed Sir Weekly Drabble Challenge 'emotion'</p><p>Bertie shows unexpected mastery of reading material...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consolation of Philosophy

“I say, Jeeves?” 

“Yes, sir?” 

“I cannot understand this Spinoza chap.” 

“This what, sir?” 

“Spinoza. Philosophy cove. I’ve been reading.” 

“Sir, are you certain that you mean Spinoza and not Rex Stout?” 

“Yes, Jeeves. Spinoza. He expounds upon the life of reason and suchlike.” 

“I believe he does, sir.” 

“But is it reasonable to expound on the reasonableness of reason?  Is it not more deuced delightful to have a sunny disposish?” 

“Yes, sir, but perhaps, if I may, not everyone expresses happy emotions as freely as you do.” 

“You seem to express yourself quite clearly, Jeeves.” 

“More kisses, then, sir?”


End file.
